The Things I'd Do For You
by slashfictionforever
Summary: kendall is in love with logan but he is with Dak.Logan feels something for Kendall and soon an affair begins but when it gets too much for Logan he he tried to end it kendall becomes more obsessed and overbearing not letting the brunette breathe.


The Things I'd Do For You.

Chapter 1.

_Kendall watched as Dak put his arm around his Logan. Logan smiled up at him before returning his attention to Jo and Camielle who were obviously telling an animated story. Dak and Logan had been dating for 6 months now and it drove Kendall insane to watch them together. Any one that saw them would know that they cared deeply for each other. kendall had been in love with the brunette for as long as he could remember and his feelings had grown to borderline obsession. That's what James called it anyway. James was the only one who knew about kendalls feelings and he was happy that he had someone to vent to. Logan and him had been having an affair for about a month and the second they slept together something inside him clicked. He had only kept quiet about it because he didn't want to cause drama or hurt Logan but things were getting too much for him. Logan was so closed off to the blonde except in the bedroom. He was so responsive to kendall, so honest and vocal and it drove kendall insane just something else about the boy that was perfect. what drove him more insane was the questions and thoughts about him and Dak that were constantly there, never giving him a moments peace. He wondered what Logan was like with Dak, what Dak did to him in the bedroom. With kendall he was very experimental and open to anything. It had become clear to kendall after their first time that Logan liked to be dominated and had a serious pain kink. kendall had always thought that he could never hurt the brunette. He loved him too much. But after hearing the noises that came out of Logans mouth the first time he bite him so hard it made him bleed he wondered if he would ever stop. _

Dak kissed Logan on the cheek and he watched as the gorgeous boy smiled at the touch. he did notice however that he didn't blush, something he done a lot around kendall. He had had enough and needed to claim Logan in his own way, needed to hurt the brunette to please him and as punishment for the things he done to him. He got his phone out and typed a text.

hey sexy fancy meeting me in the usual place for some fun?

-kendall

He sent it and watched as Logan jumped at the vibration coming from his pocket before getting his phone out and reading it. As soon as Logan read it the blonde saw his body language change. He quickly turned his phone and looked up at Dak to make sure he didn't see the message. Dak was now talking and Jo was laughing. Logan smiled a fake smile for show before typing a message back. kendalls phone buzzed and he opened the message quickly.

kendall what are you doing sending me that you know i'm with Dak are you trying to get me into trouble?

-logan

he smirked before quickly typing back.

No i wasn't but i can all it takes is the same text sent accidentally to Dak. How do you think he would react if he found out that i had you up against the bathroom wall last week? or that you didn't get that cut on your back by falling over in rehearsals but from me while you begged for me to make you bleed? i don't think he would be happy do you?

-kendall

He read the message through again before sending it and watching for the brunette reaction. Logan shook his head to himself as he got his phone out of his pocket. He checked Dak was still talking before reading the text. As Logan read it he felt a number of emotions wash over him. He felt fear at the idea of Dak finding out about him and Kendall. He felt guilty because of what was going on between him and kendall for both Dak and Kendall but more Dak because he had no idea. And then he felt what he knew was the worst thing. Turned on. He felt want and lust at the words in the message. Even though Kendall was putting him in an awkward position he kind of loved the danger of it. He was going to hell. He wasn't ready to give in yet though he knew that his affair with kendall had to stop. He cared about Dak the last thing he wanted was to hurt him but he couldn't seem to deny kendall anything. There was something about him that made him need to please him.

I don't know what your playing at but this needs to stop. I don't think Dak or anyone would be too happy with you either if they knew so you wouldn't tell. this ... thing between us needs to stop now.

- Logan

Kendall read it and felt anger engulf him. How dare Logan tell him he can't have what was his anyway. The thought of not being able to have Logan after having him was unthinkable to the taller male. It made him feel physically sick. All he thought about was Logan, everything he done he considered him, he always wanted to be around him and always wanted to please him. He was his last thought at night, his first thought in the morning and filled the space in-between. Logan was perfect to Kendall and he did not like sharing him but not having him at all was just... not going to happen. If he needed to play dirty he would, he could manipulate and blackmail as much as the next person and if that's what it took to make Logan realise who he should be with then so be it. He didn't care who he had to rip apart, even Logan because he knew that he would be the one to piece him back together after. He sent the next message with a smile on his face.

Do you need me to show you the lengths i would go to, to have you gasping for air beneath me while i slam into your welcoming body that fits around me like a glove? I'd announce it at one of our gigs if i had to. Don't made me do this... meet me in 2J now.

-kendall

Instead of waiting for the reply Kendall put his phone away and sneaked out of the party to 2J where he knew Logan would come. He paced for about 5 minutes around the living room before the door came bursting open and an angry looking Logan walked in. Kendall smirked. God Logan looked hot when he was mad, his eyes looked a darker, smouldering brown and his whole body was tense revealing more muscles than usual.

"what the fuck Kendall, what is your problem? i had to lie to Dak and say i felt ill because of you" Logan shouted as he slammed the door behind him and threw the mobile in his hand onto the sofa as he walked towards Kendall who was now just as angry.

" what is my problem? my problem is that i've had to watch you all over Dak all night acting like a whore when you should be hanging off me"

Kendall shouted back standing even closer. Logan rubbed his head with his right hand sighing before dropping it and making eye contact with Kendall again.

" look Kendall, i can't do this anymore. I know that it took both of us to start whatever this is but it only takes one of us to end it. I'm sorry i know that i shoudn't have led you on like that but i love Dak and i can't hurt him"

Kendall was starting to lose control of his emotions. Hearing Logan say that he loved another man was too much for him and he began to feel his pulse race and his chest heave as he started to take shallow, fast breathes.

" You don't mean that Logan and you know it, I'm not letting you walk away from me, you mean too much to me. I'd die without you and you'd die without me" whoa where did that come from Kendall thought to himself. Logan gasped and looked at Kendall wide eyed stepping back slightly.

" what does that mean cause it sounds like something a stalker would say" Logan shouted.

" I'm just saying that this is not going to end tonight Logan. I won't let it"

Kendall said back crossing his arms over his chest and standing steady.

Logan scoffed.

" Well I'm sorry but you can't always get your own way Kendall ..?" he punctuated each word before turning and walking for the door. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, walking away from Kendall was not as easy as he thought. His feelings for the blonde were confusing and hard to deal with so he decided that it was best to end this now. Get the damage out of the way.

He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him roughly back into something hard. He realised it was Kendall's chest. Kendall had a tight grip on him and he felt the blonde nuzzle his face into his neck and kiss the skin there. Heat shot through his body and the skin Kendall touched felt like it burned in such a good way.

"Tell me you don't want this Logan" Kendall said into his neck before placing an open mouthed kiss there and scrapping his teeth over the skin. It was like a promise of things to come. Logan swallowed closing his eyes as he felt kendall trail kisses down his neck moving his t-shirt out of the way to start on the skin at his shoulder blades. Sex with Dak was great but with Kendall it was electrifyingly painful in all the right ways. every touch burning and made him yearn for so much more. Knowing Logan was not going to get far if he tried he realised his grip on his waist, he placed both hands on his hips and ground Logan back into him so he could feel that he was hard. Logan gasped.

" you do this to me gorgeous, just you. can you feel how much i want you, need you. I'd do anything to keep you Logie. anything" he whispered seductively as he placed his hands under the material of Logan's t-shirt at his hips and started rubbing circles with his thumbs.

Logan felt something ignite inside him as Kendall's hands came into contact with his bare skin. Every touch of Kendall's felt like a brand. Like if you looked at his hips now there would be a mark where he had touched. Maybe it was just because he seemed to feel like Kendall was still touching him long after he had stopped. He knew he should stop this, he had been so strong earlier. and now it was like the fight was lost. Kendall was too overpowering when he was this close. He had a control over Logan that he couldn't explain if he tried. And he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

" i know you Logan... i know every line of your skin, every blemish, every dip, every curve and i know your mind, your hear there is nowhere you could hide i wouldn't find you, nothing you could keep from me i wouldn't find out and no way you could stop this from happening" he whispered into Logan's ear. Before Logan knew what was happening he was spun around and pushed hard onto the sofa, another flash and Kendall was on top of him between his legs, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head with one hand easily. Logan tried to struggle but it was half hearted.

"Kendall please stop... " Logan pleaded softly. Kendall smirked down at him and lowered himself so they were inches apart. The star was so intense Logan could not look away. Kendall's eyes were beautiful and full of a possessiveness that seemed to turn Logan on. Dak was sweet but never got jealous Logan could never get a rise out of him and he hated it. with Kendall it was like you were always standing on the edge looking down to a long fall, at risk of being forced off at any time and it was thrilling.

Kendall ran his free hand down Logan's clothed chest leaving a trail of flames in its wake. before palming Logan over his jeans.

" I'm going to unravel you Logan, bring you to your knees" he said confidently not breaking the stare. Logan moaned as Kendall applied more pressure to his hard cock above the trousers. and logan decided then and there that he hated jeans. he ached for more his body was reaching out with every nerve ending for more. it wasn't enough, never enough with Kendall. the stare was so intense and it made Logan feel, so weak, so powerless. Kendall was keeping him there with nothing but his dazzling gaze and he knew it.

" love the feel of your cock Logan. love the way it always rises to attention for me. so many things i wanna do to it just to watch your reactions" Kendall continued in a deep voice. Logan's breath hitched at the dirty talk. Kendall wanted to show logan that he could set him alight with just words and his hand rubbing him through his jeans. logan closed his eyes and found himself begin to move his body to gain more friction with Kendall's hand.

" God Kendall" he gasped out. " not enough... need your hands on my skin... this is... frustrating" Kendall chuckled and began to rub a little lighter making Logan moan and roll his hips more trying to get more back.

"please just fuck me" Logan begged. Kendall smiled at hearing him beg but lent down and placed a soft kiss to Logan's lips as he pulled away Logan lifted his head to chase Kendall's lips on instinct wanting it back before it had even gone.

" would you like that Logan? hmmm can you remember the last time i fucked you?" Kendall asked as he again applied more pressure making Logan's body go limp for a second in gratitude before beginning to buck up again. Logan nodded biting his bottom lip. Kendall's dick twitched it was his favourite thing that Logan down. when he bit his lip it drove the blonde crazy because he only seemed to do it when he was stupidly aroused or about to cum.

" i was sitting with James and Carlos as they played mario kart and i could hear the shower going. i was trying to focus on the tv screen but all my mind would let me think about was water running down your flawless naked body. you running your hands all over yourself, rubbing in slippery soap making your body feel even smoother and i could control myself Logan. I'm normally so calm and in control of my actions, well reserved but when it comes to you i can't rationalise, cant think straight, just need, want. mine" Kendall whispered as he leaned down and bite Logan's neck sucking. Logan made a sexy gasp and arched his back a the pain, pleasure coursing through his body. it movement forced their bodies to come together and gained more friction at his dick earning another moan. Logan felt Kendall smirk against his skin before pulling back and catching his gaze in that intense stare again.

" i told the guys i was going to lay down but instead i came to you. where my body was begging to be, always next to you. luckily You always leave the door unlocked i just walked straight in, and the sight i was greeted with made me so hard so quick it hurt. your so fucking sexy Logan. perfect" Kendall continued as he moved his hand up slightly needing more himself, his own desires taking control he unbuckled Logan's jeans and buttons before slipping his hand inside the boxers. they both moaned and Kendall dropped his head onto Logan's now sweaty forehead feeling like Logan was drawing the energy from him.

He began to rub Logan's bare cock pleased with just how hard he was making him.

" our eyes met and at first you looked shocked, like you were about to tell me to leave but then you smiled that gorgeous lope sided grim and as soon as i saw those adorable dimples it was over Logan. wild horses couldn't have pulled me away, couldn't have stopped me from fucking you, claiming you as mine" Logan gasped yet again and made a whining noise as Kendall wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly move up and down. so slowly it hurt.

" Kendall i want you so bad" Logan let slip but was too caught up and too weak to notice how honest he had been.

" i stripped and stepped into the shower, we said nothing, didn't have to. I grabbed you by the thighs and lifted you, you wrapped your legs around me and your arms around my neck and you smashed out lips together in a desperate kiss. it's always so intense when we kiss but this was different it was laced with everything that is you like you were giving yourself to me, baring yourself to me for the taking and god did i take" Kendall pulled back to look at Logan. he was a mess and Kendall loved it because he was a mess for and because of him. Logan was so close, but he had felt this close for what seemed like forever. it was like Kendall was doing everything he could to keep him just on the line but not letting him go over it. he felt Kendal squeeze him and knew it was because he could tell he was going off onto his own thoughts.

" eyes and mind on me Logan" Kendall said making Logan's cock twitch at the possessiveness it was so sexy to Logan when Kendall was like this because it made him fell so wanted by someone who for some reason unknown to him he wanted it from.

" i slammed your back against the wall and pushed my long hard dick into your hot tight hole. do you remember brown eyes? do you remember the feeling when i first entered you, the pleasure and the pain that consumed you for a second. There's nothing like it Logan. nothing like the feeling of being inside you or what the sounds you make do to me" Logan was beginning to feel clammy this was all way too much how much can you Work someone up without letting them cum. he felt like his body was going to go up in flames like he had a fever. his bones felt like jelly, his head felt scrambled and his skin felt hot and clammy.

" Kendall, baby please your driving me crazy here, this is all just... too much" Kendall tried his hardest to ignore that comment even though it made him abnormally happy to hear. he wanted to see Logan come undine for him.

" i fucked you Logan. i fucked you long and hard. i pulled your hair and the sound you made...fuck... the way your body tensed around me at it made me cum inside you hard. it made you cum all over your dick and my stomach and i didn't even touch it" Logan smiled at the memory.

" i want you to cum for me now gorgeous, cum all over my hand show me what i can do to you, that your mine" Logan gasped and his body tensed as he felt his orgasm hit like a unexpected bomb going off.

" Kendall" he shouted as he leaned up claiming the blondes lips. that was another thing that Logan done, every time he came he always kissed Kendall, Kendall knew it was a comfort thing because. of how vulnerable his orgasm made him feel as it took over his body and mind. this gesture and knowing why he done it sent Kendall over the edge and he came in his jeans as he tightened his grip around Logan's wrists and cock. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. long after they had calm down from their high. the kiss turned from urgent and needy to passionate and possessive. They both pulled away and looked at each other smiling still in a daze. and that was when Kendall decided that he was going to do everything in his power to make Logan leave Dak. he would make it so uncomfortable for the brunette, make him feel like he is always on edge and seduce him every chance he got. he was not letting Logan go. he was his and he was done pretending otherwise.


End file.
